I Want to Be Happy Too
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: What if after hearing Shawn's confession to Gus in One, Maybe Two, Ways Out Juliet doesn't just stay in the van. What if she wasn't going to wait anymore.


This is my first Shawn and Juliet story, well actually my first Psych fan fiction period. This is a little "What if" story that may have been done but I haven't seen it. What if Juliet had confronted Shawn after hearing his confession in One, Maybe Two, Ways Out. I had to do this because his confession is one of my favorite emotional Psych scenes EVER! And after watching the clip of it again I just started this little one shot does the show justice, I love the characters and show. Nothing belongs to me sadly though I did borrow dialogue. Don't forget to review cause that just makes my day.

'Why the hell am I in the freaking van.' Juliet began to pace the length of the police van as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was fuming over the fact that Carlton had stopped her from being apart of the bust. The only thing that slowed her movements down was hearing Shawn and Gus over Shawn's, still turned on, mic.

"No I am hung up on the fact that you have been obsessed with this woman this whole time, she makes the ultimate move on you and you shut her down. What's wrong with you? That makes no sense. Are you crazy?" The subject change stopped Juliet in her track and suddenly she was just as curious about Shawn's actions as Gus was.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. Maybe I am crazy." The sound of Shawn's voice immediately made Juliet's heart beat faster, but she couldn't help but notice the slight sadness that seemed to come through as he spoke. "All I can tell you is that, just now, in that moment, all I could think about was Jules." Juliet's head snapped up and starred at the radio as if it was actually Shawn. 'Did he really just say she was on his mind. On his mind when he was in front of that beautiful, talented, foreign, albeit insane criminal. She seemed so his type, because slightly off. Slightly dangerous and unpredictable.'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he nervously exhaled, loud enough for her to hear over the mic, before saying, "I just can't wrap myself around the fact that she's dating Declan." Twisting around Juliet moved slightly towards the radio, as if she was being pulled in by his words.

"Actually… actually it's killing me." Juliet felt her arms uncross as the shock of that confession knocked some of her strength right from her.

"Shawn that is not fair." She heard Gus try and interject before Shawn kept talking.

"I know. I know it's not fair. And you're right she likes this guy and who am I to stand in the way." Juliet felt her heart breaking at how torn up Shawn was feeling. Why had she never noticed any of this. They were friends, partners. If something this big was affecting him shouldn't she have noticed before. True she had tried once to start something with him, at that drive in. But he had been with Abigail at the time. He had rejected her. If she wasn't hearing the pain in his voice she would just assume that now that she had a boyfriend he wanted her. And only because she had a boyfriend, but that wasn't the case.

"Exactly." Gus's was trying to push Shawn into seeing things how they were. Trying to save his friend from what he could only assume would be more heart break.

That didn't stop Shawn from continuing his little monologue. "You think I don't want her to be happy. I want her to be happy. But… serious Shawn moment here. I wanna be happy too. And for some reason I can't imagine that happening without Juliet." Juliet's hand flew up covering her lips in absolute shock. He really cared for her, maybe even loved her. What other explanation could there be. Her heart felt like it was breaking apart and swelling up with love at the same time. The fact that he would sacrifice his own happiness if he believed she was happy made her want to cry. She had never heard something so sweet, pure or so unselfish come from him.

"How crazy is that" He asks Gus, as he seemed to be collecting himself after purging such a big secret to his best friend. Juliet wasn't even listening anymore as the two friends return to their usual bantering.

Shawn likes her… a lot. But what was she supposed to do with this information. She had only heard it because Shawn's mic was still on when he told Gus. It wasn't like he had talked her. He had kept it from her, out of a loyalty for her happiness he assumed she had with Declan… Oh god what about Declan. Did she like Declan, yes. But did she like him enough to never be with Shawn. To never take that chance with him, one she wanted to take not long ago. Did she still want it? Or did she want to stay with Declan the safe choice even when she knew that it was hurting Shawn to see them together. Her mind was swirling, it couldn't seem to choose. But she didn't need to listen to her head because in that moment she felt her heart choose instead, and she knew it was right.

Without thinking Juliet reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Declan's number. "Hey." She heard his smooth voice over the device after a few rings.

"Hey… can I come over. We need to talk." Juliet tried to keep her voice even, not wanting to worry Declan.

"Yea sure, I was about to go flying but I can postpone. That's the great thing about flying your own plane." He laughed and she quickly said good bye not wanting to spill every thing over the phone. He deserved more that, it was too impersonal.

Juliet had to keep herself from running up to Declan's house after pulling into the drive way 20 minutes later. There was a knot in her stomach and she just wanted to keep a hold of her courage a little longer and get through this. After ringing the door bell, she began to twist and untwist her fingers together a nervous habit she had had since she was a kid.

Hearing the door open she lifted her head and was staring into Declan's smiling face. "Hey, Jules why don't you come in." Juliet almost flinched at the nic name. She hated when anyone but Shawn called her that. And the fact that Declan had been spending enough time around her when Shawn was around. Enough time to pick up that nic name broke her heart even more, because she was beginning to realize just how much Shawn saw the two of them together. How much time he had to watch but never did anything. That thought only made her want to go through with everything so much more.

"Thanks Declan, but you know I hate it when you call me Jules." Juliet commented as she walked into the foyer of his house and planted her feet. When all this was said and done she wanted to make a quick exit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Declan asked as he closed the door and turned towards her.

"Well…. You see, I think that maybe…" Juliet's voice began to shake and she couldn't seem to stare at the man in front of her. Where had her courage gone? Without meaning to her mind pulled up a picture of Shawn. He was smiling and winking at her. Dressed up as that hot cowboy from when he, Gus and Carlton had been investigating that Old West town. She remembered how hot he looked, but she also remembered that that costume seemed to represent more to her. It made her see on the outside that he would always protect her, put her first. Though she didn't know what made her think of that. However, that thought empowered her to go on.

"We… need to break up." She stated trying not to feel bad when she looked up and saw his face fall.

"But why?" His question and tone reminded her of when she told her nephews she was leaving at the end of her visits and they didn't want her to go.

"I just can't be with you anymore. As cliché as it is, it's not you it's me. My feelings aren't the same anymore and I don't want to pull you along thinking they were still the same."

"oh… um wow." Declan's voice faded not knowing what to say. " Well I guess if you really feel that way I can't change your mind. I can't change your mind right? You know how much I care for you. How much I love being with you. Plus I could give you anything you ever wanted or needed. All you would have to do is ask."

"No you can't change my mind. And as sweet as it is that you would help me do whatever I wanted I can't stay just for that." Without waiting for a response, that she wasn't sure she could handle Juliet bolted from the house and back into her car. Just as she was about to start the car once more her hand stopped as it wrapped around the keys as they slipped into the ignition. Pulling out her cell phone she made one more quick call.

It was a little while later that Juliet pulled up in front of the laundry mat that Shawn still called home. She had to call Gus just to make sure he hadn't moved again, and was happy he hadn't. At least this place she could find since she had already been there once with Gus. Looking at the dash board of her silver Taurus the blonde detective noticed the time was pretty late, 10:30 to be exact. The time didn't matter too much she know he would still be up. He was a night owl always entertaining himself with movies, most of which were from the 80's.

Getting out of the car Juliet tried to focus on the fact that everything would go ok. She already knew that he liked her so there was a very small chance of rejection this time around.

Knocking on the door, she could see him through the window in the door, lounging on a leather chair inside facing the TV just like she thought he was.

The knocking seemed to shake him from whatever fantasy world he was currently in, and as he made his way to the door she could see he was confused why she was there.

"Jules? Hey miss me already" His voice was slightly rough as if he had fallen asleep for a minute or two before she had arrived. But it only made his nic name for her more appealing, made her want to blush. He had a smile on his face as he joked around.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you but,… if I woke you up I can come back later." She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She was such a strong, independent women but when she was around him. Well she felt like she didn't have to be that way all the time.

"No, no it's ok come on in." He moved his body allowing her to pass through the door and into his living room. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked not wasting any time.

"Well… ok first I need to confess something to you." Immediately after the words left her mouth she knew she hadn't said it right as she watched his face fall in fear. " It isn't bad I promise… or at least I hope you won't see it as bad. I, I heard your confession to Gus about me in the park tonight." Even though she tried to say it as soft and sweet as she could she still saw his gorgeous face fall as panic set in.

"You were listening? Why… how did you hear?" He suddenly wasn't looking at her anymore but seemed to be fiddling with anything within arms reach.

"I didn't mean to, your mic was on and I was in the van and it just sort of happened." She walked over to where he had drifted a few feet away from her.

"Oh it was still on?" He whispered as he looked up from the object in his hands placing it back down on the table next to him.

"Yea, but that's not all I wanted to say." Slowly she reached her hands out to grab his, before continuing, "After everything you said, well it made me think." Her voice staying quiet not wanting to scary him.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" His jade eyes seemed to lock onto hers as if to urge her on, hoping for the best.

"When I realized how you felt it made me start to think about everything, rethink everything in a good way though. I started thinking about you and me and Declan. After finding out that I was basically hurting you every time you saw us together I,,. I ,,,I couldn't breathe." Her voice broke and she torn her eyes away from him so she could go on. "And when you said you couldn't image being happy without me my heart broke." Juliet had to stop talking as tears began fall leaving clear tear stains down her cheeks. She felt him let go of one of her hands and then his thumb was wiping away the tears. Leaning into his hand she felt safe and continued, "So I went to Declan's house tonight, and I broke up with him." Shawn's hand gripped onto her tighter at the reveal but he said nothing, knowing she had to get everything out. That was another reason why she loved him, he knew her better then she knew herself. " I told him in was because I just didn't feel the same way about him anymore. That was only half the story really. You see," Juliet let her eyes find his again wanting him to fully understand what she was about to say, "I figured out tonight how much I truly like this other guy. I like this guy so much that being with Declan any longer would seem like I lie."

Smirking Shawn finally spoke, "And who is this other guy?"

Loving that the conversation took almost a lighter, fun turn Juliet went along with it. "Oh you know him, "was her simple answer as she tried not to laugh.

"Do I?" His thumb began to lightly rub against her knuckles.

"Yea. He loves 80's movies, makes references I only get half of, has a thing for pineapples, owns a motorcycle and is a psychic. And even though he can be immature and drive me up the wall," Shawn's fakes a sad face at this, "He is my rock. He has always been there for me, even when I didn't know he was there. He makes me laugh when the job gets to be too much or I am having a bad day."

"Sounds like an amazing guy." His smirk grew as he pulled her closer to him. When their bodies stopped moving their lips were almost touching, it was the close talking incident all over again. This time however Juliet welcomed the closeness.

"He really is. But we seemed to always be missing our moment. I realized how I felt and he had a girlfriend, or I had a boyfriend or we just couldn't get up the courage to admit how we felt." She felt herself shiver at every brush of their lips as she spoke.

"Well that is a problem." His hands were now secured around her waist and she could feel his thumbs rubbing her lower back. She leaned into him when his thumbs slipped under her shirt and rubbed the area never pushing for more.

"But now we are both single," They both smiled at that thought, "And if he still wants me, and I think he does, then I think we shouldn't waste anymore time." She barely got the sentence out before Shawn's lips were connected to hers. The kiss was everything she had hoped for and wanted. Soft and sweet but she could feel the need and urgency underneath. The slightly chapped and rougher feel of his lips against hers made her knees go weak, and he his arms weren't around her waist she may have fallen.

Pulling away slightly Juliet let her hands slide up and around Shawn's neck and played with the dark brown hair at the nape of his neck. "So does that mean he will be my boyfriend?" Juliet murmured as she let her forehead lean against his.

"Yea, he will." Was all he said as he stole another quick kiss. Pulling apart there was sudden awkwardness around them. Shaking his head Shawn pulled Juliet hands over to the over sized leather chair. "Do you maybe want to stay and watch a movie with me?" His voice showing not only how awkward he felt but also how he was lost about where to go from there. He wasn't alone she wasn't sure what the next step was either, him being nervous too gave her comfort.

"Sure that sounds great." Juliet wasn't sure how he had done it, but one minute they were standing in front of the chair and the next he was sitting on the chair and had pulled her onto his lap.

Giggling she tried to get comfortable as she asked, "So what movie are we watching?"

Letting his hand drape over her waist he replied, " The Breakfast Club of course," as his thumbs began drawing random shapes on her hip.

Watching the opening quote fill the screen the two settled into the chair even more. Seeing Juliet shiver a little Shawn reached down to the floor next to the chair and grabbed a quilt laying it over the both of them. "Well at least I have actually seen this movie."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other company and the movie until Juliet's voice broke through the calm, "Bender has always been my favorite character. I also thought his style was awesome, I mean look at that hair. Not many people would even try to pull that off." Feeling Shawn laugh under her Juliet turned her head to look at him, "What?"

"Nothing really. It's just in high school, during that rebellious phase my dad is always loves to remind me of I kind of copied my look from Bender. The long hair, layered clothes and even breaking the rules."

It was Juliet's turn to laugh, and be turned on though he didn't know that second part. "Oh tell me there are pictures. I want to see how you looked."

"I don't think my dad has any pictures,… but there is one you could see." His voice trailed off and Juliet could tell something was wring.

"Shawn what's wrong." Her hand found his on her hip and squeezed it.

"I look that way, in my mug shot." Shawn's voice was quiet, he didn't want having a mug shot to change how she felt about him.

"Mug shot!" Juliet would have jumped off his lap if his hand hadn't been on her hip.

"I was 18 and acting out when I thought my dad had driven my mom away and still got everything out of the divorce. I had 'borrowed' a car, my dad busted and booked me."

"Shawn!" Huffing Juliet tried to calm herself. "Is that the only time you were arrested? You aren't hiding anything else from me are you?"

"No Juliet I am not hiding any other arrests from you." He replied as he snuggled her body into his more.

"Ok fine." She kissed him and the subject was dropped, though Juliet made a mental note to look up that booking photo. She could always use another hot picture to think about.

The next morning Juliet was woken up as the bed beneath her seemed to be moving. Rubbing her eyes it took a moment to remember where she was. When she opened her eyes though and saw that she wasn't in her bedroom, everything came rushing back. She had fallen asleep at Shawn's 'apartment' while they were watching The Breakfast Club. Looking down she realized it wasn't a bed or chair that had moved under her, it was Shawn who was still partially underneath her on the chair.

Wanting to get up and stretch her sore muscles Juliet tried to pull Shawn's hand up and off her waist. The action though seemed to wake him as his arms tightened around her waist and he turned to snuggle her back to him. "Shawn, Shawn you need to let me get up. I think my leg is asleep for sleeping on this chair all night. " Juliet whispered not wanting to disturb him more then she had too.

"Jules?" His hand, that wasn't around her waist, came up and rubbed his eyes. Damn he looked so adorable and hot at that moment. Voice rough, hair ruffled from sleep she just wanted to lay back down with him and run her hands through his hair. "Jules, why are you here?"

"Shawn we fell asleep last night when we were watching the movie." She once again tried to get up but his arm wouldn't budge.

"Oh yea." Shawn seemed to be waking up more by the minute and the smirk on his face told her he was remembering the night before and everything that happened. "Don't I get a good morning kiss at least from my girlfriend." His lips formed a pout as her heart picked up at the word girlfriend. She was his girlfriend. She, Juliet was dating Shawn. Smiling she bent her head down to give him a quick kiss.

As she tried to pull away she felt his hand wind into her hair and hold her in place. Deepening the kiss his tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for permission. Opening her mouth she felt his tongue slide against hers. Sighing into the kiss Juliet realized that no other kiss had ever compared to this one. Even in the sweetest of moments his kisses made her melt.

Without thinking Juliet moved one of her legs over his waist so she was straddling him as the kiss continued. It wasn't until she heard him moan that she was brought back to reality. Breaking from the kiss, she couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on Shawn's face.

"Come on Shawn, I'll make you pancakes if you get up." Juliet moved off his lap and held out a hand to pull him up too.

Grabbing her hand and standing up he stole another kiss before asking, "Pineapple pancakes?"

Laughing once again she pulled him towards the kitchen saying, "Sure pineapple pancakes it is."

From behind her she heard Shawn almost yell a, "Yay," before almost dragging her into the kitchen himself.


End file.
